1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key ring separation devices, and more particularly, key devices conformed to separate the collapsed segment of a helical key ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for storing keys have taken various forms of which the most inexpensive is a key ring convolved in the manner of a collapsed helical coil. Typically, such key rings are formed of spring steel materials with the ends of the coils prestressed for intimate contact. For a further convenience the coil of the key rings thus formed often include an S bend approximate the center thereof to accommodate the thickness of the coil ends and the insertion and removal of the keys from and onto such a key ring are therefore difficult.
Accordingly, the interests of secure engagement of the keys on a key ring quite often render the removal and insertion of the keys difficult for use. In the past, various accommodations have been devised to solve this problem, accommodations typically in the form of a tortuous paths from the exterior edge of the key to the key ring opening. Typical of such solutions are the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,169 and 3,315,504, respectively to Rossi and Billings, Jr. These solutions, while suitable for their purpose, nevertheless entail the possible loss of a key from the key ring, and, more importantly, rely on the consistency of the sectional dimension of the ring itself.
The process of insertion or removal of a key from a helical key ring entails the most difficulty in the manipulative task of separating the key ring ends. Once the ends are sufficiently separated to allow the insertion of the key therebetween the remainder of the separation sequence is both convenient and self effecting. Thus, techniques for convenient separation of the key ring coils have been sought in the past and it is one such technique that is disclosed herein.